This invention relates generally to the field of educational testing and more particularly to the preparation of customized examination booklets containing validated written questions which are linked to statements of specific learning objectives.
Traditionally, the written examinations that are administered at all levels of school systems and other educational institutions have been prepared by the teacher for each particular class based on the content of the material that has been covered in the class. The need to prepare such tests places a considerable burden on teachers and consumes time that could be spent more productively on other things. In addition, many teachers are not skilled in the preparation of fair and accurate test questions, due to lack of experience, training or other qualifications. As a consequence, the teacher prepared tests do not always validly test the students' mastery of the subject matter.
More recently, so called standardized or "shelf tests" have been available. The shelf tests are usually prepared by test publishers or testing specialists and in this respect are somewhat superior to teacher prepared tests. However, the shelf test by necessity must be fairly general and must assume that certain material has been presented in a particular course. If in fact the material has not been covered in the course, the test will include questions that are directed to subjects that have not been taught. Conversely, if material is presented in class that is not made the subject of questions on the shelf test, the test results do not validly reflect knowledge of all material that has been presented to the students. Thus, shelf tests often do not accurately test the material that has been covered in a particular subject.
One major feature of the standardized tests is that they are scored and interpreted in comparison to national "norms" which, as explained above, are bound to be misleading to the extent that these tests do not reflect what is being taught in every district or region in the country.
Moreover, this situation has also been criticized by the National Education Association and others are prompting educators to "teach to the test". It is the object of the present invention to enable education to test what is being taught in each district or region.